Explosions
by sulwynbennettkennedy
Summary: "Explosions...on the day you wake up Needing somebody and you've learned It's okay to be afraid" The Collector finds a young woman outside his Collection, injured and unresponsive. He decides to make her his new servant after Carina's demise, only to realize later that she was the former Queen of Mirkwood whom Thranduil still mourns. Taneleer TivanxOC oneshot OOC Taneleer Tivan
1. Chapter 1

The Collector. Taneleer Tivan. He had saved me beyond anything I could comprehend. Not only from myself, but from my past. My _horrible _past...

It all started when he found my mangled form lying outside his dome-shaped Collection. He had rebuilt it, and was looking for a new servant after his last, Carina died while holding the orb.

Little did he know his next servant was a former Queen of Mirkwood, of noble blood. More noble than even his pretentious blood.

I felt myself being carried by someone. Someone tall and muscular. I opened my eyes for but a moment to see who was carrying me.

He was tall, as I had felt before, with wild white hair, wearing a long fur coat and a lovely suit which only a very wealthy man could afford. He also wore a pair of strange binocular glasses that surely served some other purpose than watching me through. I could make out his chocolate eyes. behind the glasses before consciousness drifted from me again.

"Rest." The man leaned down to whisper in my ear. "Tomorrow you will begin a new life with me."


	2. Chapter 2

I stirred slowly, a moan escaping my lips. I lifted my eyes open gently. I was in a large unfamiliar room. The bed I laid on had silver silk sheets. The walls were silver as well.

A soft breath from the corner of the room caught my attention. A man was sitting there, the same man I remembered seeing before slipping back into unconsciousness.

He slid his binocular glasses off to observe me. "Ahhhh...you are awake." He was also smoking something that smelled of strawberries.

"Where am I?" I asked, starting to sit up.

The man quickly made his way over to me. "No, my dear. I must insist you stay put."

"Who are you?" I demanded.

The man sighed. "I am Taneleer Tivan, but I am known as the Collector."

I frowned. "A collector of what?"

He smiled thinly at me. "Of all things, my dear. How are you feeling?"

Taneleer put his smoking leaves down on a nightstand next to the bed and placed his hand on my forehead.

"I'm fine." I said quickly. "How did I get here?"

"I found you outside of my collection. You were injured. I cared for your wounds." He replied, stroking my cheek.

"Why?" I asked quietly. "Why did you help me?"

The Collector sighed. "What is your name, my dear?"

"Sulwyn." I answered. "It's strange, but that's all I remember. I can't remember how I got here or anything else."

"_Sulwyn_." My name rolled off the Collector's tongue like silk. I could listen to his voice all day.

"What will you do with me now?"

His chocolate eyes locked with my green for a few long moments of silence before he let out a deep sigh. "You may stay here with me as my assistant. Since my Collection was all but destroyed by my last assistant, I must ask that you do _not_ touch anything which belongs to me."

I nodded. "You seem like a very kind man. I will do whatever is necessary to repay your kindness to me."


	3. Chapter 3

Tivan smiled. "Of course, you will, my dear." He then sighed sadly. "My collection needs rebuilding, and my next assistant must be someone I can trust completely."

"I could be that person, sir." I insisted.

"I know you could be, Sulwyn and I _want_ you to be, but..." The Collector trailed off, deep in thought.

"You have a hard time trusting anyone." I added.

Tivan sighed heavily. "Yes, my dear Sulwyn..."

Then it hit me like a ton of bricks. "You've lost someone, someone very dear to your heart." I blurted out.

Taneleer's eyes became pained as the words left my mouth. He sighed, something he'd been doing _alot_ since meeting me.

"I apologize, sir. It was not my place. I am your servant now, so I must learn respect and gratitude as my position suggests."

The Collector gazed at me silently before exhaling deeply. "No, you are correct. I have lost someone dear to me. In the future, _servant,_ you are to remember your rightful place before addressing me with such arrogance."

"It must be very lonely. Collecting things, whiling away your every moment without company."

"Spare me your pity, _please._ I saved your life, Sulwyn." Tivan sighed again before continuing. "I am very tired and I do not wish to divulge in the events of my past. You are correct in your assumptions but this topic brings me much pain. You _will_ repay me for saving your life as becoming my new attendant."

Without so much as another glance in my direction, Tivan swept from the room, no trace of the kind, compassionate man whom had saved my life. A terrifying, cruel man had taken his place. One that I wished _not_ to know.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning I awoke with a groan. I searched the closet for another outfit to wear. It was my first day as Tivan's servant so I wanted to be presentable in front of his guests.

I changed into a blue dress, with sapphire cuffs and trims and blue slippers. It was just something to do the Collector's bidding in.

Suddenly, a flash entered my mind. A blond-haired man sitting on a oak twisting throne with beautiful silver and red garments overflowing him. A spiked, wooden crown made of red berries and flowers sat upon his regal head. His wintry orbs lit up as he smiled, but then the lovely memory of him was gone.

A gentle knock at the door pulled me out of my reverie. "Sulwyn."

I recognized it as Tivan's voice. He sounded nervous. "Sulwyn, come out here. I need to speak with you."

I was already dressed so I opened the door.

"Don't you have the key?" I asked, a little annoyed.

He sighed. "Yes, I have a key to everything in this building. We have an important visitor coming soon. We need to talk."

Tivan was dressed to kill. He was wearing a black suit, red satin vest, and a black cape. This time, a ruby hung draped around his neck.

"You look handsome, if I may say."

Tivan locked eyes with me. "Thank you, but I must speak about last night."

"Oh..." The comments I made came tumbling back like horrible nightmares.

Tivan sighed. "Sulwyn, I apologize for my words. You reminded me of my past and I forgive you for that, but please do not let it happen again. I am trying to put this behind us because you are my attendant now. I must learn to trust you and at the same time, I want you to trust me. I will _try_ to control my temper toward you from now on. Do not upset me and you will not see that side of me again. I promise."

I nodded.

"You pass the test, with appearance, of course." He gestured to my dress.

Taking a deep breath, he led me to the kitchen. "You may cook for me, if you wish. I do not eat much so do not irritate me about it."

I gave him a weak smile. "Do you wish for me to cook before this guest of yours arrives?"

"I am not hungry at present, but thank you."

"Who is it? This guest?" I inquired.

Tivan lit a cigarette made of the smoking leaves I had seen him smoking earlier. He sighed, as the smell of strawberries filled the room.

"A very dear friend. A _brother,_ practically."


	5. Chapter 5

Tivan sighed as we waited for this close friend of his to arrive.

"Are you nervous or something?" I asked, frowning.

"No, my dear. It is just that I have not seen him in a while. He does visit, but time in our eyes is very different from humans." He explained.

"Does he have a name so I can present him to you?"

"No introduction is necessary, Sulwyn. I _know _him." Tivan said a little harshly.

He sighed again, looking at me. "But thank you for being thoughtful of me."

There was a loud chiming knock on the door.

I answered it to see an Oriental man with white hair, much lighter than Tivan's, and blue skin. He was wearing a gold garment with a cape like collar and gold boots covered his feet. A red diamond shaped emblem was stitched into the chest of his clothing.

He brushed past me without even a glance at me.

As soon as he spotted Tivan, his features lit up happily. "Taneleer, my brother..."

Tivan quickly embraced his friend, leaving me confused at the door.

"Who is the enchanting young lady, Taneleer?" He asked.

"This is my attendant, Sulwyn." Tivan gestured to me. "Sulwyn, this is my friend, my brother, En Dwi Gast, also known throughout the universe as the Grandmaster. We are both Elders of the Universe."

I nodded respectfully to Tivan's guest.

"I'm sorry about Carina, Taneleer. You have so many attendants I can scarcely remember them all, brother." The Grandmaster commented, smiling. "Is she here to help you rebuild?"

Tivan sighed deeply. "Yes, but I also found her outside of my home, injured. I cared for her, healed her of her wounds. She is repaying me for saving her life by becoming my attendant."

The Grandmaster smiled at me. "I am a wonderful player of games, my child. You would be an excellent opponent. Would you like to play with me?"


End file.
